Magic and Daleks
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Draco was definitely on board with traveling in this TARDIS thing in order to keep an eye on his boyfriend and the alien called The Doctor when Harry first suggested it. Now, surrounded by some moving metal cans called Daleks, he wasn't so sure anymore.


**Title: **Magic and Daleks  
**Author: **Gothic-Neko-Writer  
**Summary: **Draco was definitely on board with traveling in this TARDIS thing in order to keep an eye on his boyfriend and the alien called The Doctor when Harry first suggested it. Now, surrounded by some moving metal cans called Daleks, he wasn't so sure anymore.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters - all rights reserved to Miss J.K. Rowling. I do not own Doctor Who nor The Doctor or Daleks - all rights reserved to BBC  
**Note: **Rated T for lots of swearing and I tried to make sure they spoke with British slang and terms - but I live in America and I have no idea what people say in Britain.

* * *

"Damn it, Potter! You can go off into bloody space next time and deal with these shits with that damn alien over there all by yourself!" Draco yelled at his lover, who was standing behind him. He casted another spell at the eye of the moving metal cans with plungers for hands. Seriously, who the hell thought these… _Daleks… _were scary?

He heard Harry scoff behind him and the tall alien man, The Doctor he called himself, yell out his objection before he went back to mocking the Daleks.

"Who's the one who agreed wholeheartedly to join The Doctor and me?" Harry said and Draco could see the raven-haired man take down three more Daleks from the corner of his eye. He muttered curses under his breath and took out his frustration on the metal annoyances in front of him, his wand held tightly in his hand. _Damn Harry and The Doctor and these fucking Daleks, I thought we were supposed to be relaxing and traveling._

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

Draco groaned as the sunlight shone on his face, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he flung his arm over the other body in the bed with him. He figured that he misjudged his strength as his lover let out a small oof.

"Well, good morning to you too," Harry said, his voice just a tad bit too cheery for someone who was usually not a morning person.

Draco finally opened up his eyes and looked up into Harry's emerald orbs, a small smile gracing the blonde's face. "Morning," he said, turning his head when Harry leaned down to kiss his lips and making his cheek catch it instead, "morning breath, you git."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek again before getting up and out of the bed, Draco watching the other's naked body move into the bathroom.

Harry got to the door before turning his head, green locking with glazed over grey, "Gonna join me, love?"

Draco ignored the dull ache in his back and shot up out of bed, gracefully walking as fast he could to his lover.

"Get that smug look off your face, Potter," he said, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with his foot.

After a relaxing and _long _bath, Harry made breakfast for them, with some help from Draco.

"What're the plans for today?" Harry asked with his cheeks full of food.

"That is disgusting. Eat with your mouth closed," Draco said, a look of disgust on his face at his lover's eating habits as he threw a piece of his toast at Harry's head.

Harry just laughed and threw a piece of egg back, which got stuck in Draco's hair.

"Bastard! We just took a shower," Draco growled, throwing a larger piece of egg at Harry's face, which fell into his shirt.

From there, they engaged in a very messy breakfast food war. Jam, egg, and hashbrowns covered the two men at the end of their food fight. Draco scowled at Harry, though with no real malice directed at him, especially since his lover was grinning madly at him.

"You fucking git," Draco said with a sigh, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. "Time for bath, come on, love."

* * *

After their second bath of the day, Draco and Harry were now snuggling on the couch in front of the fireplace, Draco reading a book and Harry on his laptop. The couple lived in a neighborhood in Muggle London with a big wizard community, so their house was a mix of muggle technology and wizard items. They, however, did not have a television because Draco refused to have one in the living room.

Draco had his legs stretched out on the remaining space on the couch, head resting on his lover's shoulder. Harry sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table, laptop on his lap, and his head rested on top of Draco's.

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, Draco getting to an intense part in his novel as Harry quickly finished up a few reports, disregarding Draco's rule of no paperwork on the weekends – it was only small papers anyways.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked, lifting his eyes up from his book and turning his head to his lover.

"Hmmm, hear what?" Harry hummed in response, fingers still typing away at the keyboard. Draco moved into a sitting position next to his lover and lifted his hand to stop Harry's.

Once the clicking of the keyboard stopped and a silence filled the house, the sound became more evident.

Draco watched in confusion as Harry's eyes widened, a large grin appearing on his face as he slid the laptop onto the coffee table and got up, sprinting to the front door.

"Harry! Where are you going!?" Draco yelled at his lover, running after him and not paying attention to his lack of shoes.

The blonde stopped next to Harry, who was staring at the open field near their house with his grin firmly in place and his body shaking in excitement. Draco was extremely confused at this point as he stared at the empty space. All of a sudden, the whooshing they heard earlier became louder and a blue police box faded into existence.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said in shock, his eyes quickly moving to Harry, directing the question to him.

"It's a TARDIS," Harry breathed out before running towards the blue box.

"Potter! Wait!" Draco shouted and ran after him. While Draco was indeed fit and physically healthy, he didn't run voluntarily, but it looked like Harry was going to make him do lots of running today.

* * *

Harry stopped in front of the TARDIS door and brought his hand up to knock on it when it opened, a familiar face popping out of it.

"Ah, Harry Potter! Good, I landed in the right place," the man said, fully opening the door to let Harry in. He fixed his bow tie and hair that had become disarrayed during some turbulence on his way there.

"Doctor," Harry greeted happily, walking up the steps and around the interior, "I haven't seen you in ages." Harry hid the small anger and sadness that crept up with that sentence, covering it up with the more joyous feelings he felt at the moment towards The Doctor.

"Why, I've only been gone for about a month," The Doctor said, checking his wrist as if there were a watch there.

"Make that at least ten years, Doctor," Harry said lightly, leaning back on the railing. "You know for a Time Lord, you're rubbish at knowing the time."

The Doctor laughed at that, but before he could say anymore, the TARDIS door flew open and an angry Draco marched into the interior, eyes fixed on Harry.

"Shit, I forgot you followed me," Harry said, gulping as his lover got closer.

"What. The. Fuck?" Draco hissed out moving forward until his face was mere inches away from Harry's. He was fuming and angry at his boyfriend for not only leaving him out of the dark, but disappearing into some strange contraption with a good looking bloke.

"I'm sorry?" It came out more like a question and that's all it took for Draco to crack. The blonde brought his fist back and punched Harry in the face.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, his hand holding his bruised cheek and a bit of blood running down his nose, "Okay, I deserved that."

"You bloody well did, you prick," Draco muttered, taking out the handkerchief he kept in his pocket and holding it out towards his lover. He could feel his anger subsiding after the much needed release and he hated seeing his boyfriend's face bloodied. Unless he was the cause of course.

* * *

Draco was circling the interior of the TARDIS examining the large pillar in the middle that was littered with buttons and levers. The Doctor had pulled one of them, the machine making a small wheezing noise before it took off.

"Ah ah, don't touch! I don't think she likes you all that much after the violence. She absolutely hates violence inside," The Doctor scolded as he scrambled past Draco, effectively moving the blonde's pale fingers away from where they were reaching out to touch of the screens.

"She?" Draco asked. After some explaining from Harry and The Doctor, who was some kind of alien – a Time Lord to be exact – that Harry had traveled with years ago, Draco had a general understanding of things. The TARDIS itself… err… _herself _was still a bit of a mystery to him.

_Once Draco saw that the blood stopped and Harry was up and about like his cheek wasn't bruised, he took a proper look around the room he was in._

"_Merlin's tits," he breathed out, eyes widening, before he quickly walked out the door and back in, "It's bigger on the inside."_

_Harry and The Doctor had laughed after he said that, making his face heat up and his amazed expression be covered by the infamous Malfoy indifference._

"_You'd be bloody rich if you earned a euro every time someone said that, Doctor," Harry joked, a wide smile on his face._

"_That I would, my dear boy," The Doctor said, laughing and snapping his hands, closing the TARDIS door as he pulled levers and pushed buttons. Draco clung onto the railing as the TARDIS wheezed and rocked._

"Are you daft? The TARDIS, of course," The Doctor said, his head popping out from underneath the floor, where he had run to after pushing Draco's wandering fingers away from the control board.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, he did not take lightly to being called daft, but one look from Harry made him swallow it back in instead scowl at the man on the other side of the interior just before he ducked back down under the floor.

"Where are we off to, Doctor?" Harry asked, moving towards his lover and wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist in a comforting gesture. Draco smiled at him and pressed himself against the raven-haired man's side, after knowing each other for a long time, seven years at Hogwarts and five years living together after graduating, Harry could always tell when Draco felt uncomfortable or nervous – no matter how well Draco hid those emotions.

The Doctor popped his head back up, looking at the couple on the other side of the interior. "I'm not really sure. We're just floating in space right now."

Draco felt a sense of panic rise in him at that sentence. "You're not sure!? Bloody hell, I feel like I've just been kidnapped," he turned his head and put his hands on Harry's chest, pushing away from him. "You're my Harry, right? You're not some alien who's helping that man kidnap you?" He stared into amused emerald eyes and he knew how preposterous it sounded, but better safe than sorry.

"Yes, Dray, I'm your Harry Potter," his lover said, pulling the blonde closer to him. "Though I do like the idea of kidnapping you," he smirked and leaned down to thoroughly snog Draco.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco mumbled against Harry's lips, his arms wrapping around the other's neck.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the steps in front of the TARDIS door with Harry, who was sitting a few steps below, between his legs, his hand playing with his lover's messy black hair. Even after Draco spent half a year trying to figure out how to tame it, he found that he really loved how rugged it made Harry look, so he stop bothering with it.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS made another noise and a slight turbulence occurred, making Draco grip onto the railing next to him in order to stop his body from falling onto Harry.

"Ah! Looks like we've landed somewhere," The Doctor said as he played around with the controls on the TARDIS before walking past them. "I'm entirely sure where we are, but it looks like we've landed in another spacecraft," he added as he stood in front of the door.

"Hopefully they're peaceful," Harry whispered to Draco as he got up, holding his hand out. Draco gulped at the possibility of the damn alien accidentally teleporting them into a hostile spacecraft and took Harry's hand, smiling at his lover when the other squeezed his hand gently.

"Well now, come along," The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door and stepping out, the couple following after him.

The room was definitely large and there were many hallways, but Draco was blinded by the bright white walls. In fact everything was white save for a few grey spots here and there.

"This looks familiar," The Doctor hummed and took out some lit device he called a sonic screwdriver. Draco thought while it looked like a very fancy piece of technology, wands were much better, which is why he took out his wand when he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath.

"Doctor, I think I know where we are," Harry said, his own wand in his hand as he stared at some metal contraption with a plunger, some muggle thing Harry had told him about for no reason one night, sticking out of it.

"The Doctor is onboard! Exterminate The Doctor!" The metal thing said in a robotic voice, coming closer with a few more machines that looked like it following.

"Daleks!" The Doctor yelled in surprise, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek that spoke and knocked it out. "Back to the TARDIS, Potters! There's not many here yet, so we can escape," The Doctor ran to the TARDIS.

"Wha- We're not married yet!" Draco spluttered out as he realized the alien referred to him as a Potter. Sure, he and Harry were engaged, but they agreed on hyphenating their last names, both too proud to switch to either. He ran next to Harry, casting spells as more and more of those Dalek things approached.

"No!" The Doctor shouted as he tried to open the door, "It seems that the TARDIS got damaged a bit when we appeared in here. I'm going to have to repair it." With that he, he went to the back of the TARDIS and started working on it.

"Well, looks like we'll have to deal with the Daleks ourselves, Dray," Harry said, sending a small smile to his lover as he pointed his wand at one of the Daleks coming in.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco seethed in annoyance, firing spells one after the other while dodging the lasers those metal little shites with bubbles were firing back. When he agreed to travel with Harry and his friend, he was expecting a nice, relaxing exploration on some distant planet or going back in time to witness Wizarding history with his very own eyes. He did not expect to be stuck on some ship in space filled with hostile cans out to get Harry's alien friend.

* * *

**Present Time**

The amount of Daleks were starting to thin and Draco was breathing heavily. He had been rolling around, running here and there, to avoid getting 'exterminated' by the blasted things. Harry was breathing just as heavily from where he was handling his own group of Daleks.

"Are you finished yet, Doctor!?" Draco shouted to the man hidden behind the TARDIS, controlling his urge to go over there and hex the bloody Time Lord and instead focusing as two more Daleks approached, pointing his wand at them instead.

"Just a few more small fixes," The Doctor yelled back, "and… done! Come on, boys!"

Draco threw a few more spells at the Daleks, Harry doing the same, before running to the TARDIS. The Doctor leapt out from his place behind the TARDIS, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the nearby Daleks, letting Harry and Draco into the TARDIS without getting harmed.

"Goodbye Daleks! And may you forget me once again," The Doctor shouted to them with a grin on his face as he jumped into the TARDIS, the door closing behind him, and ran up to the control, immediately pulling levers once again.

Draco collapsed on the steps, Harry following after him, and ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

"I am never going anywhere with you and that blasted Time Lord ever again," Draco muttered, glaring at his lover.

"Oh hush, now we can go and explore like you wanted to in the first place," Harry said, grinning at the blonde whose glare had softened at the sight of the happiness shining on the other's face. He had to admit that the rush of adrenaline was a good feeling and he had missed it, especially since he hadn't played Quidditch in quite a while.

"Where would you like to go, Potters?" The Doctor asked. He turned his head to look at the couple situated on the floor and ignoring Draco's protest at being called a Potter once again.

"How about 1920s America? Hermione has a bunch books on muggle history and that sounds like a fun time," Harry suggested and since Draco was in it for a surprise, he agreed with him.

"The 20s was a fun time and America's even better," The Doctor said, goofily grinning at them as he set the course. The TARDIS made the same wheezing noise Draco heard the first time they started moving and he was prepared for the small turbulence that came afterwards, holding onto the railing tightly.

"You know, I never thought I'd be hexing Daleks," Harry said, legs stretched across the step and resting over Draco's.

"I never thought I'd be hexing anything other than a muggle or another magical being," Draco with a small chuckle, his eyes gleaming at his lover.

"Well there's always a first for everything, like magic and Daleks mixing," Harry joked.

The Doctor joined in on their conversation moments later from where he was walking around the interior, and Draco couldn't help but warm up to the Time Lord.

There definitely was a first for everything and today just happened to be filled with a few firsts between wizards and aliens.


End file.
